Ord Mantell/Leyendas
|sistema = Sistema Joya BrillanteThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons |soles = 1: Joya Brillante |orbita = 2 |lunas = 15 (incluyendo las lunas gemelas) |coord = L-17 |xyz = |rutas =*Espuela Celanon *Ruta Entralla |distancia = 20.000 años luz |dia = 26 horas estándar''The Last Command Sourcebook, p. 74 |año = 334 días locales |clase = Terrestre |diametro = 14.050 km |atmosfera = Mezcla de Oxígeno |clima = Templado |gravedad = Estándar |terreno = *Planicies *Selvas *Mesetas *Islas volcánicas *Urbano *Ciudades |agua = Lagos de agua salada |interes = *Avilatan *Distrito Casino *Cuarto Trader *Bastión separatista *''Rueda del Jubileo'' *Casa de Gobierno *Meseta de las Diez millasThe Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell *Hotel Grand *Posada de Nadie *Casino Lady Fate *Palacio Imperial Hotel CasinoCracken's Rebel Operatives |fauna = |flora = |especies = *Savrips mantellianos *Flutterplumes mantellianos |otrasespecies = *Humanos *Trandoshanos *Talz *Ithorianos *Rodianos *Rybets *Arcona *Gran *Zabraks *Sullustanos *Wookiees *Sayormi *Bith *Devaronianos *Bothans *Aqualish |idioma = Básico Galáctico Estándar |gobierno =*Autoridad Central de Ord Mantell *Gobierno de la Nueva República |poblacion = 4 mil millones |gentilicio = Ord Mantelliano |ciudades = *Mundo Puerto (capital) *Roca Grande |imports = *Consumibles *Materias primas *Tecnología |exports = Bienes manufacturados |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Hermandad de la Oscuridad *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} Ord Mantell era un planeta en el Cúmulo Joya Brillante. Estaba situado cerca de Anobis en el Borde Medio y fue establecido originalmente por la República Galáctica cerca del 12.000 ABY como un Depósito de Artillería Regional. Debido a su ubicación en la Espuela Celanon entre la Región de Expansión y los Territorios del Borde Exterior, el planeta se convirtió gradualmente en el principal centro comercial y financiero no sólo del sector Joya Brillante, sino también del sector Dohu y del sector Qiilura.Mask of the Pirate Queen Descripción Visión en conjunto Ord Mantell era conocido como el Corazón de la Joya Brillante ya que orbitaba a la estrella azul Joya Brillante en el centro del sistema Joya Brillante. El planeta era famoso por su densa nube de cometas exteriores, que brillaban con un color rosado cuando se miraba desde el espacio, asegurándose su lugar como el sitio del Derby de los Corredores de Bloqueos por casi 100 años. Dos grandes lunas y otros 13 satélites orbitaban al planeta, al igual que la Rueda del Jubileo, y la cubierta de nubes estaba teñida de un color rosado cuando se veía desde la superficie del planeta. Estas maravillas naturales hicieron que Ord Mantell fuera una especie de atracción turística, a pesar de su lado de mala reputación. También era el planeta natal del Savrip mantelliano, cuya inteligencia era generalmente desconocido o ignorada, y los Flutterplumes mantellianos. Superficie thumb|left|220px|El paisaje montañoso de la [[Península Oradam en Ord Mantell.]] Aunque Ord Mantell tenía dos grandes lunas que se podían ver fácilmente durante la noche y día, la cercanía relativa de los dos satélites naturales era responsables de las elevadas fuerzas de marea que afectaron el dinámico paisaje del planeta: los terremotos eran comunes, lo que daba lugar a que el planeta tuviera actividad volcánica activa y casi todas las masas de tierra estaban salpicadas con cadenas montañosas. Las playas de arena eran raras, y las costas estaban dominadas en su mayoría por acantilados, rocas y marismas. Así, las montañas e islas eran las características distintivas del terreno de Ord Mantell. Ord Mantell tenía un Mundo Puerto que se jactaba de una extensión de ciudades a lo largo de su costa sur, famosa por sus casinos. Muchos espaciopuertos consideraron esta parte de Ord Mantell como un puerto seguro, y atraía a casi un billón de turistas anualmente. Otras áreas metropolitanas carecían de marcas de dirección y se consideraban como no destinadas para personas extranjeras. El pensamiento detrás de esto era que si no sabes a dónde vas, no perteneces aquí. Fuera de las extensiones urbanas, la estrecha banda ecuatorial de los espaciopuertos, y las islas volcánicas, Ord Mantell se mantuvo en gran parte rural y con baja tecnología. Su dependencia extrema de los combustibles fósiles mantuvo al planeta bastante estéril; enormes ascuas robotizadas de carbón se mantuvieron para alimentar a las ciudades del planeta, y un inmenso depósito de chatarra llenaba gran parte del planeta. Ambiente Debido a que los combustibles fósiles fueron la fuente de energía predominante durante la mayor parte de la era de la Antigua República, cantidades masivas de gases de efecto invernadero como el dióxido de carbono estaban en la atmósfera de Ord Mantell. Como resultado, Ord Mantell carecía de casquetes polares, y la temperatura media global estaba muy por encima del nivel preindustrial. Los grandes astilleros robotizados y fábricas emitían toneladas de gases diferentes en la atmósfera del planeta, contaminando el aire de Ord Mantell, especialmente en los inmensos campos de chatarra de las zonas industriales del planeta.Double Cross on Ord Mantell Historia Descubrimiento Ord Mantell fue originalmente habitado por los primitivos pero inteligentes Savrips. Hacia el 12.000 ABY, Ord Mantell fue colonizado por colonos Corellianos como una base militar y de exploración avanzada para la República Galáctica. Establecido como un Depósito de Artillería Regional durante la Cruzadas Pius Dea, con muchas instalaciones militares que se estaban construyendo alrededor del continente del Mundo Puerto, que en los siglos siguientes proporcionó un terreno para la capital del planeta y otras áreas urbanas. Debido a la naturaleza agresiva de los Savrips y las creencias expansionistas de los extranjeros, surgió un conflicto violento entre los dos grupos casi inmediatamente. Los Savrips, superados en tecnología, fueron finalmente obligados a huir al desierto de su mundo natal. Comenzando una campaña de propaganda que representaba a los Savrips como bestias peligrosas, la República colocó recompensas en las pieles de los Savrips, lo que llevó a su casi extinción debido a la caza excesiva. Con la población de Savrips casi agotada, los colonos fueron capaces de instalarse en su nuevo hogar, en su mayoría convirtiéndose en agricultores. Con el tiempo, la fauna del planeta fue acabada, y el planeta se convirtió en una especie de puerto libre para todo tipo de cargueros y naves de carga. La República finalmente perdió el control de los colonos algún tiempo después, quienes abrazaron sus obstinadas actitudes Corellianas y se resistieron a un gobierno extranjero. Era de la Antigua República thumb|left|200px|Una [[Fortaleza Garnik|base militar de la República en Ord Mantell durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica.]] A pesar de la negativa colectiva de los Mantellianos a comportarse tan civilizados como el Senado Galáctico quería, el planeta sirvió como un Depósito de Artillería Regional durante siglos. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, Ord Mantell fue el lugar de una batalla que fue ganada por los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos. Aunque nunca fue atacado directamente durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, Ord Mantell se convertiría en uno de los puntos más calientes durante la Guerra Fría entre la República y el Imperio Sith. Varios miembros del gabinete fueron relevados por haber aceptado sobornos del Imperio, haciendo que el Senado Galáctico investigara y detuviera a miembros del gabinete bajo cargos de traición. En el 3.653 ABY, un Almirante corrupto vendió la flota local, haciendo que la República militarizara todo, pero finalmente abandono el planeta. El planeta se convirtió en un refugio para los mercenarios, exiliados, asesinos y contrabandistas procedentes de la Vía Hydiana que buscaban alejarse de los espaciopuertos donde había presencia de la República. Enojados con la respuesta de la República al escándalo del gabinete y la partida de la flota, muchos movimientos secesionistas empezaron a describir un Ord Mantell libre e independiente que pudiera vigilar su propio gobierno. A medida que los gritos de sucesión se alzaban sobre las demás políticas, una guerra civil armada por la independencia sacudió al planeta. El conflicto se centró principalmente cerca de la Fortaleza Garnik alineada por con la República en la región Avilatan, donde el gobierno elegido respaldado por la República Galáctica trató de derrotar al Movimiento Separatistas Mantelliano a través de la fuerza. Con base en la Fortaleza Garnik, la República y las tropas Mantillianas trataron de obtener el control de la fortaleza del volcán de los Separatistas. Durante este período, la corrupción se extendió en todo el gobierno Mantelliano. La ética laxa entre los oficiales Republicanos y Mantellianos daño las relaciones con los civiles. En las aldeas de Avilatan, la precepción pública de la República y del gobierno de Ord Mantell era muy baja. Los sindicatos del crimen y los contrabandistas utilizaron tal corrupción para operar libremente en Ord Mantell. Los oficiales Republicanos y Mantellianos hicieron poco para combatir el comercio ilegal, y algunos alentaron el contrabando como una forma de acelerar el envío. Uno de esos sindicatos del crimen, dirigido por Rogun el Carnicero, utilizó Ord Mantell como un depósito de envío viable. A pesar de intentar restaurar el orden, los sindicatos del crimen y las Fuerzas Armadas de la República Galáctica desestabilizaron la región mientras que el gobierno local intentó recuperar el área. Varias unidades de las Fuerzas Especiales de la República fueron enviadas para hacer frente a la crisis. Organizado en la Fortaleza Garnik, el Escuadrón Havoc, dirigido por Harron Tavus, fue una de esas unidades. El Escuadrón Havoc desertó al Imperio Sith en Ord Mantell, robando un prototipo de Bomba de Ataque Orbital ZR-57. Mientras que los Separatistas fueron alimentados por el fanatismo y la rabia auto-justificada, los militares de la República eventualmente abrumaron a los grupos Separatistas y los alentaron a dejar las armas. Mientras la paz regresaba a Ord Mantell, las cicatrices de la guerra civil permanecerían durante milenos, mientras los campos de batalla abandonados recordaban a los ciudadanos el pasado. Una era de paz Mientras que el planeta fue el lugar de una batalla ganada por los Jedi durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, Ord Mantell permaneció en paz desde la época de la Gran Guerra Galáctica. A pesar de ser considerado como un puerto clandestino, el planeta era un miembro rentable de la República. Mientras que rara vez envió a sus Senadores a Coruscant, Ord Mantell mantuvo su posición en la economía galáctica a través de una empresa criminal no registrada. Cerca del 37 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi fueron asignados a investigar a un despiadado terrateniente llamado Taxer Sundown, que controlaba la mayoría de las granjas de humedad de Ord Mantell. La intervención de los Jedi obligaron a Sundown a tratar de huir de Ord Mantell, aunque la persecución resultante terminó en un choque que le rompió el cuello a Sundown. Así se descubrió el dispositivo de ocntrol mental que usaba Sundown que, junto con guarias con sables de luz, había convencido a los granjeros mantellianos que él era un Jedi. Guerras Clon Antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, el Caballero Jedi Pablo-Jill llevó la paz al mundo sin ley. La flota de Anakin Skywalker fue emboscada por las fuerzas Separatistas mientras llevaba suministros al planeta. A pesar de esto, la falta general de presencia de la República en el mundo permitió que Sol Negro controlara el mundo y sus empresas criminales. Después Ord Mantell fue uno de los planetas usados para almacenar armas y barracas de soldados clon por el Gran Ejército de la República. Sombra Colectiva aprovecho esto como una oportunidad cuando las Guerras Clon entraron en erupción a través de la galaxia, envolviendo a Sol Negro y a otros criminales para amasar un gran imperio criminal. Cuando la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes intentó establecer una fortaleza en Ord Mantell, Darth Maul lideró los ejércitos de Sombra Colectiva contra el ejército droide, derrotando al Conde Dooku y al General Grievous, antes de dejarle el mundo a la República. Posteriormente, Ord Mantell se convirtió en la sede del Ejército del Sector 8 de la República y fue utilizado como una instalación de almacenamiento de armas, cuarteles de soldados clon y como una instalación de apoyo para la flota del Gran Ejército de la República y la Armada de la República. A pesar de su posición prominente y provechosa en la República, el Senado todavía intentó sostener la capacidad de fabricación en el planeta para levantar sus créditos de impuestos. A pesar de las contribuciones crecientes a la República, la ganancia inesperada nunca fue tan grande como el Senado planeaba. Sobornado para permanecer leal durante el resto de la guerra, el planeta fue mantenido dentro del redil por el gran poder militar del Imperio Galáctico. Imperio Galáctico thumb|left|220px|[[Dash Rendar se encuentra con el droide asesino IG-88D en Ord Mantell en 3 DBY.]] Durante la era Imperial, Ord Mantell fue la capital del Macrosector Joya Brillanet, un Sector Prioritario Imperial creado desde el área de operaciones del Ejército del Sector 8 de la República y fue gobernado por el Gran Moff Vanko. Después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Escuadrón Renegado, Han Solo y Chewbacca se reunieron en el planeta para reparar los daños que sostuvo su flota. Fue ahí que el escuadrón y Solo fueron atacados por IG-88 y fuerzas Imperiales en los basureros de Ord Mantell; sin embargo, los Rebeldes pudieron escapar. Mientras que en una misión diferente, aunque el planeta declaró estar libre de intereses Imperiales, Han Solo y Luke Skywalker descubrieron una flota Imperial en maniobras ahí. Antes de regresar a la Base Eco en Hoth, Han tuvo un enfrentamiento con el cazarrecompensas Skorr. En un depósito de chatarra de naves estelares, Dash Rendar trabajando para obtener información de la ubicación de Han Solo para Lando Calrissian después de la debacle en la Ciudad de las Nubes se encontró con IG-88D y otros cazarrecompensas que trataban de interceptar a Boba Fett, quien transportaba el cuerpo congelado de Han Solo a Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Rendar derroto a IG-88D en el depósito de chatarra de Ord Mantell. El Wookiee Chalmun usó las ganancias de juego obtenidas en el planeta para comprar su cantina en Mos Eisely. Nueva República Por el 7 DBY, Ord Mantell estaba situado en el corazón del Espacio Imperial. Sin embargo, durante las campañas Post-Zsinj del 8 DBY, el Almirante Ackbar aseguró un corredor a Ord Mantell y capturó el planeta. Ord Mantell llegó a ser miembro de la Nueva República en el 8 DBY, y aunque la República lanzó grandes esfuerzos para civilizar el planeta, este siguió siendo un centro de actividades ilícitas. La República también desplegó un ala de combate de Ala-X en Ord Mantell para ayudar a las escaramuzas que se encontraban en curso en el sector. [[Archivo:DaD.jpg|thumb|237px|El Halcón Milenario en un polvoriento espaciopuerto de Ord Mantell.]] Ord Mantell fue atacado el año siguiente por el Gran Almirante Thrawn como parte de una táctica para mantener ocupada a la Nueva República. El planeta fue más tarde recapturado brevemente por el Imperio justo antes de la Operación Mano Sombría. Durante la crisis de los Discípulos de Ragnos, surgió información sobre un gran número de escondites de armas de la era de la Rebelión ocultos en los vertederos del planeta. Jaden Korr fue ahí para destruirlos para que no cayeran en las manos equivocadas, y tuvo que pelear con Boba Fett para lograr su cometido. Han Solo volvió a Ord Mantell entre el 14 DBY y el 23 DBY a borde del Halcón Milenario para actuar como juez en el Derby de los Corredores de Bloqueos. Durante esta vista se encontró con Anja Gallandro, que creía que Solo había asesinado a su padre. Gallandro usó esto para obligar a Solo al mediar una violenta disputa entre los mineros y los granjeros de su planeta natal Anobis. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong a la galaxia, la Nueva República fue a Ord Mantell para buscar que el planeta aceptara a los refugiados que huían de las zonas de batalla. Como muchos planetas de refugiados al principio de la guerra, fue eventualmente conquistado por los invasores. El planeta fue eventualmente liberado por una banda de soldados que vestían armaduras Mandalorianas. Se creía que su líder era el mismo Boba Fett, aunque sólo Han Solo tenía evidencia de esto. Habitantes Ciudadanos thumb|left|250px|Savrips mantellianos en las afueras de un basurero en Ord Mantell. Originalmente, Ord Mantell no tenía ninguna especie inteligente, así que hasta el 12.000 ABY, cuando la República Galáctica comenzó a colonizar el planeta, los nativos Savrips era la especie inteligente predominante en el planeta. A pesar de ser un depredador feroz, los Savrips casi llegaron a la extinción debido a la caza legal que tuvo lugar en Ord Mantell durante la era de la Antigua República. Afortunadamente en la era de la Nueva República, el gobierno de Ord Mantell aprobó una cadena de leyes que prohibían la caza de los Savrips con el fin de preservar la existencia de las especies nativas restantes. Los habitantes de Ord Mantell eran conocidos como Mantellianos, formados de una variedad de especies diferentes. Aunque originalmente fue colonizado por colonos Corellianos, Ord Mantell también incluyó un número de Zabraks, Ithorianos, Sullustanos, Rodianos, Bothans, Devaronianos y muchas especies más que vivieron en el Mundo Puerto. Si bien había muchas aldeas y comunidades segregadas más allá de la capital, ninguna especie dominaba el planeta. A pesar de su condición de puesto militar del Borde Medio, durante la mayor parte de su historia, el mundo sin ley sirvió como un imán para los criminales de todas las bandas: los ladrones y contrabandistas disfrutaban frecuentemente de los brillantes casinos del Mundo Puerto, mientras que los piratas y otros mercenarios preferían quedarse en el desierto estéril. Incluso los droides asesinos eran comunes en la superficie del planeta, principalmente acechando en las chatarrerías industriales de los Scraplands. Debido a la naturaleza del mundo, muchos Mantellianos valoraban la privacidad y, a menudo, operaban bajo seudónimos simples mientras trataban con extraños. Resistiendo el impulso de formar fuertes lazos con los demás hasta que la confianza se estableciera firmemente, los Mantellianos eran cordiales. Economía La economía de Ord Mantell durante la era de la Antigua República se concentró principalmente en manos de los sindicatos del crimen más eficaces en el planeta. Junto con el gobierno corrupto, los sindicatos controlaban la industria del planeta y los precios de las tarifas de los productos que entraban y salían. Desde que Ord Mantell se ubicó en el cruce de la Espuela Celanon y la Ruta Entralla, los precios de las tarifas continuaron siendo el principal ingreso de la economía del planeta, porque aparte de algunas armas y productos alimenticios fabricados, la industria de Ord Mantell podría ofrecer poco valor a la exportación. A pesar de que con el tiempo, Ord Mantell perdió su importancia estratégica debido a la expansión de las nuevas rutas de comercio, la presencia de los astilleros de calidad militar y los muelles trajo un próspero comercio de carga civil al planeta. Los ingresos planetarios durante la era de la Antigua República también vinieron de los juegos de los cazadores, que viajaron desde Rodia para cazas a los Savrips Mantellianos. A medida que disminuyó el número de Savrips, el contacto con los colonos se hizo menos frecuente y el interés de los cazadores en el mundo disminuyó. Aunque la economía de Ord Mantell se recuperó de estas pérdidas, la población de Savrip siguió siendo baja. La ausencia de una fuerte aplicación de la ley, al menos en la era de la Antigua República, impidió a los agricultores tener una industria agraria eficiente y fue la principal razón por la Ord Mantell permaneció dependiente de los suministros de alimentos extranjeros, en su mayoría del mundo agrícola Anobis. Otros productos y bebidas de lujo fueron importados del cercano mundo Qiilura, mientras que la alta tecnología era importada principalmente de los Mundos del Núcleo. Entretenimiento Aparte del juego en los casinos de Ord Mantell, la caza de los nativos Savrips era popular durante los días de la Antigua República. Si uno se veía afectado por la velocidad y la fama, el Derby de los Corredores de Bloqueos era la carrera de naves estelares más prestigiosa del sistema Joya Brillante. Se llevaba a acabo anualmente en Ord Mantell y era considerada como una de las carreras más grandiosas y más audaces que un piloto podía correr. El trayecto se realizaba a través del borde exterior del sistema, tejiendo a través de la nube de cometas exterior. El trayecto cambiaba anualmente, debido a la mecánica orbital del sistema. Detrás de escena El juego de PC ''Star Wars: Rebellion pone erróneamente a Ord Mantell en el Sector Dufilvan (escritura errónea del sector Dufilvian) de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. El Sector Dufilvian de hecho se localiza en el Borde Medio. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Chef'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Package'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *[[Shadows of the Empire (videojuego)|Videojuego de Shadows of the Empire]] *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Mask of the Pirate Queen''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Discover Ord Mantell *TOR Ord Mantell Overview Categoría:Planetas del sector Joya Brillante Categoría:Depósitos Militares/Regionales Categoría:Lugares de Ord Mantell Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Puertos clandestinos Categoría:Planetas terrestres